moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mulan II/Credits
Opening Logo and Title Card DisneyLogo.jpg WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTS MULAN II Ending Credits and Logo DIRECTED BY DARRELL ROONEY LYNNE SUTHERLAND PRODUCED BY JENNIFER BLOHM SCREENPLAY BY MICHAEL LUCKER & CHRIS PARKER AND ROGER S.H. SCHULMAN UNIT DIRECTOR FUMIO MAEZONO VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR JAMIE THOMASON WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF MING-NA AS MULAN B. D. WONG AS SHANG MARK MOSELEY AS MUSHU LUCY LIU AS MEI HARVEY FIERSTEIN AS YAO SANDRA OH AS TING TING GEDDE WATANABE AS LING LAUREN TOM AS SU JERRY TONDO AS CHIEN-PO PAT MORITA AS THE EMPEROR GEORGE TAKEI AS FIRST ANCESTOR JUNE FORAY AS GRANDMOTHER FA FREDA FOH SHEN AS FA LI SOON-TEK OH AS FA ZHOU FRANK WELKER AS CRI-KEE ORIGINAL SCORE COMPOSED AND CONDUCTED BY JOEL MCNEELY ORIGINAL SONGS MUSIC BY JEANINE TESORI LYRICS BY ALEXA LUNGE ART DIRECTOR LIN HUA ZHENG PRODUCTION DESIGNER ROBERT ST. PIERRE EDITOR PAMELA ZIEGENHAGEN-SHEFLAND TECHNICAL DIRECTOR KRISTINA PACE ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS Animation Director KAZUYOSHI TAKEUCHI Supervising Effects Animation Director MADOKA YASUET Lead CGI Effects Artist HIROYUKI HATADA Background Supervisor HIROSHI OHNO PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Unit Producer TOSHIYUKI FUKAI Unit Associate Producer TAKESHI ERIGUCHI Production Managers CATHERINE A. JONES DEANNE KOEHN STORY Story Artists PETER PAUL BAUTISTA, SHARON FORWARD, LARRY LEKER, LONNIE LLOYD, LARRY SCHOLL, DAVID STEPHAN, JANE WU Additional Story Artists SEAN BISHOP, BARRY CALDWELL, FRED CLINE, FRED CRAIG, DON DOUGHERTY, JUN FALKENSTEIN, DAAN JIPPES, FRANK JONES, DAN MCHUGH, KEN MORRISSEY, SUE C. NICHOLS, MICHAEL O'MARA, JEFF PURVES, LENORD ROBINSON, SCOTT SHAW, DAVID S. SMITH, ROY SMITH Storyboard Revisions JENNY LEREW DESIGN Character Designer RITSUKO NOTANI Additional Character Design CHEN YI-CHANG Location Designers WALLACE WILLIAMSON GANG PENG Key Background Painters LUCY TANASHIAN-GENTRY WEI ZHAO Color Stylist TRACY JONES Prop Design GANG PENG LAYOUT Layout Animators YOSHIHARU ASHINO, MASARU OHSHIRO, SHINICHI SUZUKI, SHIGERU YAMAMOTO Timing Directors BARBARA DOURMASHKIN-CASE, JANG KIM, TERRY LENNON, KEVIN PETRILAK CHARACTER ANIMATION Lead Animators HIROSHI KAWAMATA, JYUNPEI TATENAKA, KENICHI TSUCHIYA, HISASHI WADA, YUJI WATANABE Assistant Director YUMIKO SUZUKI Assistant Animation Director TOMOKATSU NAGASAKU Key Animators KAZUHO ANDO, RIE ARAI, GENTA CHIBA, NOZOMI FUIJI, ATSUHIKO HARA, ISAMITSU KASHIMA, SEIGO KITAZAWA, HIDEAKI KURAKAWA, MASAYO MATSUMOTO, KAZUHIRO MURASE, HIROKO MINOWA, KIYOMI MIYAKAWA, MASAKO MORIMITSU, YUFUKI MORIMOTO, TAKAYO NISHIMURA, SACHIO NISHIYAMA, EMI NOGUCHI, MASATOMO SATO, KIWAKO SAKANO, JUN SEKIGUCHI, KAZUKO SHIBATA, TAKEO SHUTO, KOUICHI SUENAGA, KOARI TAKEUCHI, YASUO TORII, YOSHIHIRO TSUJI, KOUJI UKAI, SACHIKO WAKABAYASHI CGI ANIMATION CGI Leads COLIN HODGES LAJOS KAMOCSAY CGI Animators GINA DI BARI, JON FINCH, TETSUYA HASEBE, MAYUMI HIRAMATSU, HOCK-LIAN LAW, KIYOTERU OGAWA, SHERYL SACKETT, GREG SMITH BACKGROUNDS STUDIO FUGA KAZUO NAGAI, EMI KITAHARA, KAORI AMMI, CHIE OHKUBO, YASUYUKI YUZAWA, YUTAKA AKAGAMI, KUMIKO OHNO, SAGAKO ITAKURA SILVANA AMBAR CAROLYN GUSKE DENNIS VENIZELOS BG Key Color Correction DAVID DIMATTEO CLEAN-UP ANIMATION Supervising Character Lead TAKAHIRO TAKASHIMA Character Lead CHIHARU KATAWAKI Lead Clean-Up Artist MAYUMI OHMURA Clean-Up Artists MIHO FUJITA, AKEMI KOYAMA, CHIAKI SUDA, SUGAKO YAMAZAKI, WEIHRAUCH ALEXANDRA, KAORI FUJII, AKIKO FUJIMOTO, TOMOYUKI FUJIWARA, SHUNSUKE HIROTA, TAKAHIRO IKEZOE, YOSHITAKE IWAKAMI, MITSUKO KANAOKA, YUKIE KANENO, SHIZUKA KIKUTA, FUMIE KONNO, KIYOKO MAKITA, AKIKO MATSUO, TOMOKO MIYATA, RIE NAKAGOME, KAZUMI NAKATA, SUMIE NISHIDO, KUMIKO OHTANI, MASAKO SAKANO, HIROMI SASAKI, KYOUKO SATO, TSUTOMU SHIBUTANI, KEISUKE SHIMOHIRA, TAKAHITO SUGAWARA, KAORI SUZUKI, MAKIKO SUZUKI, MOYO TAKAHASHI, KUMIKO TANIHIRA, MAKI TANO, AKIKO TESHIMA, JINKO TSUJI, WANDEE WIJITTHAMASARN, MUNEYUKI YAMASHITA, YUKARI YAMAURA, HISAKO YAJI, KAZUMI YOKOYAMA, BIAN YOU-JUN, BIAN YOU-SONG, DENG WEI-ZHI, HE SHU-CHUN, HOU YU-HUA, HOU DA-SHENG, LI JIANG, LV SONG, OU KA-LI, REN KE-NAN, WANG JING, XU SHEN-YUAN, XUE FANG-HUI, YANG WEN-JIE, ZHAO FEI-YA, ZHANG JUN, ZHONG YI-HUI Lead Clean-Up & Inbetween Checker ETSUKO TAMAKOSHI Clean-Up & Inbetween Checkers REIKO MANO KAZUHO ANDO KENJI KAJIWARA Assistant Clean-Up Checker REN QIAN-HONG INBETWEEN ANIMATION Inbetween Artists TAKUROU SHIMOJI, CHIE AKINO, TOHRU ARAI, NAOKO KAKIKI, MIHO SUZUKI, KYOHEI TEZUKA, CHIE MARUYAMA, CHIKA MIYAKE, YUSUKE KOSEKI MIO AIHATA, SUKJAI APICHATPONGBUT, SUMROEY CHAYPANYAWONG, HIROMI HATA, KIYOKAZU KATAKEYAMA, YOSHIE HAYASHI, KAZUYO HIGASHI, THITINAN JANTANGPOL, KONGDEJ KAMTHONG, YUMIKO KITAJIMA, TETSUYA MAEHANA, HIROAKI MIEDA, ERIKO MURAKAMI, HIROAKI NAKAJIMA, KAZUKI NAKAMOTO, MASAMI NAKANISHI, YOUHEI NAKANO, MAI NAKAZATO, YUMIKO OHASA, KUMIKO OHTA, TAKEYOSHI OOMAGARI, ERI SAHARA, CHANAPHIWAT SAKSRI, REIKO SATO, RITSUKO SHIINA, YUMI SHIMIZU, TOMOMI SHIMODA, YUMIKO SUEHIRO, HIROMI SUZUKI, RYO TAKABAYASHI, RITSUKO TANAKA, MUTHITA TOYAI, TAKENORI UCHIDA, YUKARI UMEBAYASHI, ANURUG YADEE, MORIHIKO YANO, KENICHI WATANABE DIGITAL PRODUCTION Digital Producer DOUG LITTLE Lead Compositor KATSUYA KOZUTSUMI Assistant Lead Compositor TOHRU KOBAYASHI Compositors YASUNORI HAYAMA, PETE KRANJCEVICH, HEATHER MCCLENAHAN, YUTAKA NISHINO, YOUHEI TEITEI, RYOKO SEINO, RICHARD TURNER Supervising Color Stylist JENNY NORTH Color Stylist KEIICHI FUNADA Assistant Color Stylist MAMI SAKAMAKI Lead Painters SHIHO KOSUGA MISAKO MOTOYANAGI Digital Ink & Paint HITOMI SUZUE, NATSUMI KASAHARA, AYA MATSUBAYASHI, SATOKO MURAMATSU, TAKAKO NAKAJYO Lead BG Scan & Adjustment GAKU INOUE BG Scan & Adjustments SAWAKO NARUMIYA YOKO OHYAMA Digital Systems Manager KOTARO BEPPU Production Manager, Digital ALAINA YOHE Systems Administrators ITARU NARUUMI TOSHIYAKI HAYASHI PRODUCTION Production Coordinators HEIDI FRIESE JEFFREY MOZNETT ELLEN WILLIAMS Production Assistants SEAN KENNEDY, MAKOTO NEISHI, KAZUTAKA NAGASAWA, KOHEI NAKAGAWA, TOMOHIRO TAKAHASHI, YOKO SAITO Artwork Coordinators AIKO NAGATSU AYUKO WAKABAYASHI Researcher ALEXANDER RANNEY Continuity Coordinators BARBARA DONATELLI JAMES FINCH Production Accountants LEE KWOCK CHRISTOPHER GANDARA Talent Coordinators STEVEN NEIBERT DANIEL J. SOULSBY Production Secretaries NIKI CARRAS JOANNE JOHNSON SHANNON ROWELL-SUGGS Translators TOKIKO KAWAI KIKUYO TAKAHASHI KIYOKO TAKEMURA MINA UTSUKI ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION Animator THERESA WISEMAN Assistant Animator GASTONE MARZIO Clean-Up Artists DEBRA ARMSTRONG, JAMIE BOLIO, KIMIE CALVERT, KRIS HELLER, WANTANA MARTINELLI Digital Ink & Paint CAROL BERKE, TRISHA HALE, DAVID KARP Additional Key Background Painter JILL PETRILAK ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SERVICES SD ENTERTAINMENT, INC. in association with WANG FILM PRODUCTIONS CO., LTD. – CUCKOOS NEST STUDIO Executive Producer PAUL SABELLA General Animation Director BUNIS YANG Producer ROBERT WINTHROP Production Manager CLARISE CAMERON Production Supervisors GIN LIU DEBBIE NODELLA DANNY YEH T2 STUDIO Digital Ink & Paint KUMI NANJYO, AKIKO SHIMIZU, MICHIKO SAITO, FUMIE KAWAMATA, SHIHOMI MIYACHI, YUKIKO KATITA JADE ANIMATION COMPANY LTD. GULLWING CO. LTD EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION Second Editor LISA LINDER SILVER Assistant Editors JEREMY MILTON KAREN HATHAWAY RALPH A. EUSEBIO PATRICK VOETBERG CARMEN A. WOODS Unit Editor TAKAHIKO NARITA Post Production Supervisor MARK BOLLINGER Post Production Coordinator KEN POTEAT Track Reading SKIP CRAIG Additional Voices JEFF BENNETT, JILLIAN HENRY, MICHELLE KWAN, TRESS MACNEILLE, LILIANA MUMY, ROB PAULSEN, KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON, BRIAN TOCHI, APRIL WINCHELL, KEONE YOUNG Loop Group CAM CLARKE, DAVID COWGILL, RACHEL CRANE, ELISA GABRIELLI, JACKIE GONNEAU, ANGELA HANEY, WENDY HOFFMAN, KAREN HUIE, ART KIMBRO, MARK ROBERT MYERS, MELISSA OSSER, ZOE POLL, GRACE ROLEK, DINA SHERMAN, ANDRE SOGLIUZZO Title Design BRIAN KING Digital Ink & Paint Software TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES SOUND Supervising Sound Editor DONALD J. MALOUF Supervising ADR Editor THOMAS G. WHITING Supervising Dialogue Editor CHARLES W. RITTER Sound Effects Editor DOUG JACKSON Foley Editor DAN YALE Assistant Sound Editor CINDY JO "CJ" HINKLEMAN Foley Artists DAN O'CONNELL JOHN CUCCI Foley Mixers JAMES ASHWILL RICHARD DUARTE Foley Recorded at ONE STEP UP Re-recording Mixers TERRY O'BRIGHT, C.A.S. KEITH ROGERS, C.A.S. Dialogue Recording CARLOS SOTOLONGO ADR Group Mixer DOC KANE Recordist ERIK FLOCKOI ADR Recordist JEANNETTE BROWNING Post Production Sound Services BUENA VISTA SOUND MUSIC "LESSON NUMBER ONE" Music by JEANINE TESORI Lyrics by ALEXA JUNGE Arranged by JEANINE TESORI SCOTT ERICKSON Lead Vocal LEA SALONGA Background Vocals DEENA BROOKS, ANN BROWN, VICTORIA FISCHETTE, TERRI KOIDE, SUSAN STEVENS LOGAN, VALERIE LOTITO, ROWEN MERRILL, ZOE MERRILL, HAELEY MOORE, MEAGAN MOORE, BOBBI PAGE, JESSICA ROTTER, LAURIE SCHILLINGER, JEANINE TESORI, TERRY WOOD Additional Vocal Performance MING-NA Movement Consultant PEGGY HOLMES Martial Arts Choregraphers ERIC CHEN DEBBIE CHEN "A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR (REDUX)" Music by MATTHEW WILDER Lyrics by DAVID ZIPPEL Additional Lyrics by ALEXA JUNGE Arranged by JEANINE TESORI SCOTT ERICKSON Vocals HARVEY FIERSTEIN JERRY TONDO GEDDE WATANABE RANDY CRENSHAW "LIKE OTHER GIRLS" Music by JEANINE TESORI Lyrics by ALEXA JUNGE Arranged by JEANINE TESORI DOUG BESTERMAN Vocals BETH BLANKENSHIP MANDY GONZALEZ JUDY KUHN Additional Vocal Performances SANDRA OH LAUREN TOM "(I WANNA BE) LIKE OTHER GIRLS" Music by JEANINE TESORI Lyrics by ALEXA JUNGE Performed by ATOMIC KITTEN Produced by BRIAN RAWLING and GRAHAM STACK for BRIAN RAWLING PRODUCTIONS LTD. Atomic Kitten Appears Courtesy of Innocent/Virgin Records Limited "HERE BESIDE ME" Music by JOEL MCNEELY Lyrics by KATE LIGHT Performed by HAYLEY WESTENRA Hayley Westenra Appears Courtesy of Decca Records / Universal Classics Group Music Supervisor STEVEN GIZICKI Music Production BRETT SWAIN Music Editor CRAIG PETTIGREW Orchestration by DAVID SLONAKER NAN SCHWARTZ Score Recorded by JONATHAN ALLEN Score Recorded at ABBEY ROAD STUDIOS, LONDON Music Mixer RICH BREEN Music Contractor ISOBEL GRIFFITHS Vocal Contractor BOBBI PAGE Vocals Recorded by FRANK WOLF Music Preparation by BOOKER WHITE Music Production Coordinator CLINT HEIDORN This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. DOLBY / MPAA / IATSE COPYRIGHT ©2004 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. All Rights Reserved This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Produced by DisneyToon Studios-logo.jpg DisneyLogo 4.jpg Category:Credits